Come on Over to Barney's House
Come on Over to Barney's House is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 15, 2000. Plot Barney invites his friends, including the viewer, to his brand new house. Meanwhile, BJ and the Rockets are trying to come up with a new song/dance to go along with it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (debut) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) Songs #Imagine a Place #Anything Can Happen #Wee Willie Winkie #Sour Pickle Face #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Blue Jay Blues #Jack and Jill #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #Look at Me, I'm Three #Barney's Silly Pigs #Pumpernickel #The Dino Dance #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Open House Barney's Open House was a mall tour that originally toured at different malls in the United States from September 16, 2000 until November 4, 2000. The tour was to promote the home video "Come on Over to Barney's House" and the album, Barney Rocks!. Book Main Article: Come On Over To Barney's House! Gallery Releases Asdasfasf.jpg|Original Release (2000) Come On Over to Barney's House DVD.jpg|Original DVD Release (2000) Imagen 016.jpg|Original Separate Spanish Release (2000) barney is in house.jpg|Original UK Release (2001) Come on Over to Barney's House UK DVD.jpg|UK DVD Release (2001) Come on Over to Barney's House 2001 UK rerelease.jpg|UK VHS Re-release by Universal Studios (2001) Come on Over to Barney's House 2002 UK re release.jpg|Second UK VHS Re-release by Hit Entertainment (2002) Come on Over to Barneys House spanish.PNG|Spanish re-release (2005) COOTBHPortugal.png|Portuguese Release (2005) COOTBHFrench.png|French DVD Release Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Barney's House. **The first appearance of Nick. **The only appearance of Debi. **The only time Nick appeared with Jill and Jeff. **The last DVD until the DVD release of [[Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!|''Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!]] to contain a menu. **The final DVD produced by "Lyrick Studios". *As a prank, the beginning shows part of the Season 3 intro (without the text) to some opening chords, but the intro screen rips and shows a CGI world, not to mention a CGI animated Barney. *Although Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned, he isn't seen in this video. *Season 7 of [[Barney & Friends|''Barney & Friends]] was originally going to take place at Barney's House, but HIT Entertainment scrapped it, so they could film it in the park. *On June 12, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Moving and Grooving with Barney'' (along with ''Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes''). *The DVD version of this video was included in the 2011 DVD set, "Play Date Pack". Videos Trailer Come On Over To Barney's House VHS & DVD Trailer Category:Barney Videos Category:2000 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection